why did it have to be me
by yaoifangirl97
Summary: L is felling wired lately.light trys to talk to her but she ignors him.until everything changes.


She couldn't stop thinking about him. She had this weird feeling since they meet. Knowing he would work with her scared her, even though she thought he was kira. Every once in a while she looks up from her work and cake to see him. The only problem was everyone thought L was a boy and not girl. How can she even think of light like that knowing he thought she was a boy.

"_Light-kun can u tell everyone its a day off tomorrow_"

"**Sure but y ryuzaki**?"

"_Just tell them. It is the weekend and I know they need rest_."

"**Ok**"

*light*

Some thing is not right. Ryuzaki is diffrent then usual. Usually he just works and works. Some how he just dosent seem right here.

"**Everyone ryuzaki said we can rest for the weekend**"

"**light do you know why**"

" **He said it would be a rest from the wor**k"

"**Ok**"

We all left home to get the rest needed. I'm coming tomorrow to check on him.

- ffw-

*L*

I decided to wear a dress I had bought a few days ago. It was a reagular spring dress. I was even wearing a bow. The dress was ment to fit a little tight ( which made me feel unsucured). Once I sat down I started to work. In the middle of work I heard the door open. I turned to see Light staring at me. The first thing I did was run to my room in the base.

*light*

I had came to work and stay away from my family. Once I entered the base I saw a girl sitting like ryuzaki. She turned only to show ryuzaki. I saw hi-her run into a room. I soon followed and knocked on the door.

"**Ryuzaki open up**"

"_N-no light-kun_"

"**Open I want to talk to u**"

"_N-no_"

I had no choice I broke throught the door. Once in I saw her in the coner.

*L*

He saw me and started to walk to me. What do I do? What should I say?

"**U know I had a feeling u were a little diffren**t"

"_W-what?_"

"**Ryuzaki u seemed to act diffrent lately**"

"_L-light get out now and don't ever bring this up_"

I pushed him out the base door and. Went to cry in my room. Waltier fixed my door and left sweets in my room. The whole weekend I stayed in my room. I called mello, near, and raito to tell them what happened. They said they would try and come over a soon as they can.

*light*

I tried to contact L and say sorry. She never picked up or the phone was busy. So today I went and got a cake for her. I need to get her out my mind. Now I know why I felt atrracted to her. I entered base and saw L acting like well L.

"_Light-kun is that cake you have there_"

"**Yeah I don't feel like eating it anymore. Do u want it?**"

"_Sure ill take it_"

She took it and walked away to start work. Lucky me I can send her an email.

**HEY**

_HEY_

CAN I TALK TO U

_ABOUT WHAT_

**I'M SORRY**

_FOR_

**FOR WALKING INTO UR ROOM**

_ITS OK_

**OK**

She didn't replay back.

*L*

I stopped replaying to him email. I really didn't want to speak to him. I still feel weird around him and I don't want to see him. We worked a lot and everyone went home to rest. Light stayed behind to work more. Once I got up to go to my room,light got up too. He followed me and then push me to the wall. I was so scared and didn't know what to do.

*light*

I had to tell her how I felt. I pushed her to the wall.

"_L-light w-what are u d-doing?_"

"**Ryuzaki I love u**"

"_W-what?_"

" **I always felt an atraction towards u , but since u never said u were a girl. I never told u.**"

"_I-i ..._"

I don't even let her finish. I couldn't hold it any more. I just had to hold her close to me.I need to feel her lips on mine.

*L*

He kissed me and I kissed broke for air and I looked into his eyes.

"_Light I love u too_"

"**R-really**"

"_Yes_"

We kissed again and light cared me to my room. He dropped me on my bed and wouldn't stop kissing me. I felt him lift my shirt off and then my bra. I knew he was smileing into the kiss.I took off his shirt and I could feel his chest on mine.

*light*

I felt her cest rub against mine. I felt her going for my pants and I helped her. She then took off my other clothes.I did the same to her and things got really heated. When we finished she fell asleep. I do love her and to think of killing her now, I don't think I can do it. I just want her to keep moaning my name. Being with her is all I want.

-ffw-

We did work as usual and discussed about kira. I just couldn't stop looking at her.

*L*

I knew light was looking at me. Everyone thought it was normal but I knew the reason why. I got up and went outside to breath some air. I had motioned light to follow me so we can talk.

"**What is it ryuzaki**"

"_Wut happened last night_"

"**What do u mean**"

"_Wut is going to happen between us now because of last night._"

"**Well if u want we-**"

He was cut off by someone hugging me.

"_Oh hello mello,naer, and raito._"

"**Hey**"

"I_ts greart u can come_"

I tlod them to go inside and so they went. I looked at light who looked cunfused.

"**Wut were u saying**"

"_We can be a couple and if ur not ready to tell the others yet we won't_"

"**That sounds fine**"

"**Now who were they**"

"_Jealuse I see_."

"**I'm not**"

"_Their old friends_"

We walked in and went to work. I told everyone who my friends were and said they were going to help in the case. Once again everyone left but light. We were alone together and just worked. I got some cake and went back to work.

" **U now when u eat ur sweets it kinda turns me on**"

"_L-light stop I'm b-blushing_"

"**I just can't do work with u turning me on**"

I was blushing more and he said that closer to me and into my ear. I turned to face him and we kissed. Which lead to making out in the table of the base. In the middle of all that we heard a scream. I turned and quickly pushed light off me. Then I quickly put my clothes on.

"_M-misa its n-not_ "

"L don't ever talk to me and light we r through"

"**I was never into u any way misa**"

I saw misa run out the base.

"_ L-light don't say that_"

"**L I always loved u! But I she just with her because she wouldn't stop begging**"

" _But we need to go after her_"

*light*

I saw L run out the base after misa. I stood there wondering wut to do.

" **You should go after her if u love her like u say u do**"

"**Ryuk rip the death note I have**"

"**Y wut happened to being god**"

" **She is more important just destroy it and never let me see it ever**"

"**Fine but I still want an apple**"

"**Get it and leave**"

With that I left to get L. Once I was outside I relized it was raining. Great L could get sick

" _Misa please listen to me_"

"No L and one thing I'm kira"

"_Wha_t"

"U got it. I killed all thoughs people"

"_M-misa_"

I made it just in time to stop misa from doing anything to hurt L.

"**Misa don't do anything to hurt her. Think this through do u want me happy or sad**."

" Light I want u to be happy"

"**Then leave us alone and turn urself in**"

"W-what"

"**Ur already on tape**"

"F-fine"

"**L u know wut to do**"

"_Misa ur under arrest for the murders of many people_"

*L*

I arrested misa and then informed the crew of what happened. When they came I had to tell them the truth. When everyone was there I made sure I had all that I needed.

"_Everyone I have news for u. It mostly involves _"

"What is it L"

"_I am not a boy but a girl_"

"What how can this be? Where is the prof?"

I took off my shirt to a tight one on and the my pants to a skirt.

"_Enough prof_"

"Yes but what does chief yagami have to do with this"

"_Light please tell them_"

"**Why should I**"

"_I'm tired and going to sleep_"

"Fine L and I are going out"

*light*

Everyone was shocked and happy.I followed L to her room and kissed her good night.

*me*

Ok first I'm writting the rest through my eyes ok! After eveything light never saw an other death note. L did more crimes with light. They got married. And adopted two kids since L couldn't give birth.


End file.
